


MMA and PDA

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Athletes, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Capsule Corporation, Cold Empire, DBZ AU, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gochi - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Instagram, Jealousy, K18, MMA AU, Mixed Martial Arts, Rivals, Sibling Rivalry, Social Media, Vegebul, Vegeta is awkward, Young Love, this is a slow burn people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Goku and Chichi are both champion mma fighters whose whirlwind romance captivates the public. Vegeta has a chip on his shoulder and one goal, to beat the one person who rivals his record. Bulma finds herself torn between to teams and a rivalry that is much more sinister than any of them first anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated and edited as of July 2019.

Goku was blown away. This event was larger than he could have ever imagined. He had just soared in the ranks as far as MMA fighters went with a shocking upset in a championship win against his brother who was a seasoned fighter.

This was all too overwhelming. Two years ago he would've loved to just be able to attend this event. He couldn't even begin to imagine anyone standing in line for Goku Son. His career had fast-tracked with this win so he, his trainer, and several friends were offered VIP passes to Kamecon, the largest gathering of competitive martial arts athletes and fans alike.

He was lucky to have an entire makeshift, inexperienced team surrounding him for support because he had zero clue how to handle the attention. He knew how to fight, it was his passion. But all this? This was more his brother's domain. Goku had no idea how to entertain a crowd and schmooze.

He was Roshi's first winner in quite some time and his good friend Krillin would be competing in a different weight class soon. His other closest friend, Bulma, was in charge of all the "smart people stuff" like marketing, finances, sponsorships, management, and anything else that wasn't fighting in the cage.

The other reason Goku was so blown away was that he wasn't just a fighter. He had been a fan since he was a little boy. His father had insisted he train with someone outside the so-called Cold Empire.

The Cold family had been training and managing the best fighters for decades so he was initially disappointed, but Goku's father put just as much work into his training as he did with his brother. He ended up being better off because he had trusted friends here with him instead of strangers who bonded by harassing each other relentlessly.

"Hey Goku, you gonna go looking for your girlfriend?" Krillin drawled out and snickered at Goku's perplexed face. "Chichi."

"Where?!" Goku yipped, looking around at the crowd, but not seeing her, to his disappointment. "Not funny, Krillin." He pouted like a toddler who had missed their midmorning snack.

"You really should talk to her. She's here, and I don't think she's the kind of girl who picks up your interest from Instagram likes and Facebook friend requests," Bulma added, smirking and flipping her shoulder-length hair.

"Well, we live in different towns," Goku replied with a shrug. "I live in the country still. It was the only way I could talk to her. Our fights were always scheduled too close to each other. I only gotta watch her once in person." He frowned.

"Not that it matters you tape every single one of her fights and watches them in-depth," Krillin murmured.

"Hey knock it off Krillin, that's like porn for Goku. It's a very private matter." Bulma snickered and yelped as her boyfriend nipped at her ear lobe from behind. "Yammy, careful! I had tons of expensive CC tech in my bag," she scolded.

Yamcha held up his hands defensively. "Sorry babe, I know! I was just excited to see you." He lowered his voice. "Especially in those tight yoga pants." Krillin wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"I know I look great." She pecked his cheek and led the group to a table where she began setting up different pictures and merch for people to purchase and have signed.

"It's still so crazy seeing my face on stuff." Goku slouched a little and rubbed his neck. He was looking shy for a beefy guy who punched people shirtless in tight shorts on national television.

"This is what people look for." Bulma shrugged but tilted her head at her longtime friend. She put a hand on each of his shoulders, now having to look up at him unlike when she met him at age twelve.

"Just be yourself, okay? You're a sweet guy and it's just a few pictures and signatures. People just want to connect with you. They see you on TV and they want to meet the guy behind those crazy moves." She playfully put her fists up and punched his shoulder.

He nodded hair flailing every which way and his smile returned. "I think I can handle that."

Goku only had committed to two hours signing, and once he was done, his stomach was growling and he was ready to get several corndogs and whatever other food truck treats were there promoting.

...

Bulma sighed she was trying to hunt down her boyfriend who ditched the booth once things got 'too sciencey'. Maybe she should've made a tracking device for him. She decided to take this time to fiddle with some of the data on her newest invention.

She was distracted by a hand waving frantically in her peripheral. She turned her body and put her hands on her hips approaching the offender. "Helllllo Radi." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Where's Yamchump?" He asked and laughed exposing his crooked but somewhat charming smile. It took getting used to. Raditz folded his arms over his broad shirtless chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes and pursing her lips. "Raditz you know it's Yamcha."

He mockingly face-palmed, batting his lashes at her "Oh my god I must have forgotten because I totally don't give a fuck because I cream his ass every year." He tapped his temple with a wink.

Bulma turned to her tech and was about to skip out when a gruff voice came from behind him. "Raditz! Your turn I hate people and I cannot continue wearing this smile." A small gruff man just her height huffed. She looked up and there was no smile to be found which made her chuckle.

Raditz blew out a bunch of air. "So Bulma this bundle of sunshine and rainbows is Vegeta. He is awkward and doesn't know how to communicate with humans."

"Ohhhh featherweight." She winked and if his face burned anymore his hair would be set aflame.

"Lightweight actually. But that will change with my current very intense workout routine. Certainly." His eyes were clenched shut with one raised brow.

"Hmmmm..." Bulma hummed as her tech scanned him with a green light and binged, she smiled. "This would be your ideal macros and current nutrient deficiencies you would need to cater to if you would like to put on twenty pounds of muscle mass in the next month." She handed him the small compact device. "It would help bulk up how lean you are."  
He ran one hand through his hair and his jaw slacked. 

She didn't miss the smile curling from one side of his mouth. "This is absolutely incredible. Where did you get this?"

She laughed and waved her hand. "I made it. It also can scan for work out routines and other physical health needs. Detect viruses. It's pretty cool." She tilted her head side to side, blue hair whisking her shoulders. "Helped tighten me up and lose five pounds."

He looked her up and down quickly. "Hn. Impressive. I'd like to utilize it if that is--" he was smiling at this point and it disappeared as he watched some goofball sweep his arm around her right under her noticeably ample chest.

"Yamcha! Found you."

"More like I found you." He kissed her neck and Bulma playfully swatted him away. Vegeta let his arms slack at his side and put her device out to hand to her.

He cleared his throat. "I am interested in utilizing this in the near future." Raditz stood behind him doing the robot.

"Oh!" Bulma smiled and took her tech back "Happily! Here's my card. Nice to meet 'cha geets!" She winked and walked off. He stood there slapping the business card into his palm.

"Raditz let's go beat each other up in the cage." He said walking off and the taller man followed his arms behind his head.

...

Goku was on his third corn dog and chowing down. Then he saw the ice cream truck and quickly made a break for it. As he was walking by he stopped dead in his tracks as someone caught his eye. A girl was bent over tying her shoe. Her raven hair shielding her face.

When she got up she scoffed. "It's not polite to stare." When their eyes met it felt like time stopped and their gaze was in a lock.

Goku shook his head like a dog and laughed nervously. "Chichi Mau best fighter in the women's league. Oh uh wooow." He waved his arms and the rest of his corndog flew out of his hand.

They both winced and she put her hand out. "And you are Goku Son championship winner. I think we follow each other on social." She tucked some hair behind her ear.

He shook her hand enthusiastically and rocked on his feet. "Yah that's me I guess. I watch all your fights." He blurted out.

She blinked. "Really?" A blush coating her cheeks. "Well, I watch all yours."

"Your hits and movements are so fluid and smooth it is amazing." His heart was beating so fast he thought he flatlined. "So say would you like to go out to the ice cream truck right there with me." He smiled.

"Sure!" She smiled and followed him. This was the perfect first Kamecon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been update as of July 2019. 
> 
> This fic might get a little darker than initially expected. I was just gonna make it a one-shot AU but after writing chapter one I wanted to continue! I will keep trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter (hopefully I remember) and in the tags. 
> 
> There is mentioned suicide and drug themes in this chapter.

_A blonde woman fluffed her hair and angled her body at the camera.”Hi, I am Launch, reporting on female MMA champion Chichi Mau and we finally have some news on some the most iconic female fighter in the business. As well as the power couple that seemed to escape the public eye for so long. I'll give yah a hint she's one side of the dynamic duo.”_

 

_“Chichi Mau took a very unexpected break from fighting and did not compete at all this season. Fans were devastated and shocked when she announced she would be taking a leave from her legendary fighting career. But now we know why. In Capsule Corp's newest fitness attire AD she is sporting not only a gorgeous two-carat diamond wedding ring but a baby bump.” A picture flashed on the screening of a smiling Chichi cradling her stomach with her hands. She was sporting a navy, red sports bra, and matching pants._

 

_“She looks stunning and this outfit was designed for her by Bulma Briefs herself who was just announced to be taking over her father’s role at Capsule Corp as the youngest female CEO in Capsule Corp history and worldwide. It turns out Chichi and Kakarrot "Goku" Son wed quietly in the countryside with only close friends and family in attendance. This steamy couple met at last year's Kamecon and fell head over heels. The couple also just recently attended their first public event since their marriage at a charity dinner following another championship win under his belt against Cold Empire Champ Ginyu, who cut thirty pounds to fight Son. Chichi is expected to make an appearance on a women's health magazine in just two months and she will be 9 months pregnant with their first child. Back to you Tien." She winked shamelessly._

 

_"Well I am here at Goku's gym he grew up training in and he has agreed to let the team just see what Roshi's team does during the offseason and in their spare time. So tell us a little bit about your classes and what this place has to offer.” Tien asked, looking around the newly renovated gym._

_Goku waved at the camera, looking in the wrong direction. "Oh! So this gym doesn't just focus on pros we work with kiddos. Well, we just like to give kids an outlet to express their anger. We all grew up in a neighborhood with a lot of crime and we wanted to give back to our community and better it, I hope. My wife loves it and we have been running the classes since we got together." He said looking back and forth between the camera and Tien with a goofy smile._

 

_"So you and Chichi got married very quickly. Why the rush?" Tien tilted the microphone to him._

_Goku rubbed under his nose."I don't feel it was rushed it felt right. I knew she was the one right away and we just wanted to be together as much as possible. We lived kinda far from each other. So I proposed about a month into dating and we got married a month later thanks to the help from family and friends."_

_"Now for the ladies watching who are heartbroken that you are taken what would you like to say?”_

_Goku scratched his head, “I don’t know.” He laughed. “I had a crush on Chichi for about two years before we met. She is my world and there are plenty of single fighters like my brother!” He snickered._

_“Okay, great advice ladies. Now one more question from my co-worker Launch. You guys just released images of your wedding by request. Where did she get her wedding gown?”_

_"It was her mother's and my mom altered it to fit Chichi and make it just a little more her style." Goku shrugged._

_“Thank you for taking some time to speak with us, if you would like to support Kami Kares the organization that helps fund Goku’s classes for unprivileged children you can support several fundraising fairs this month. Alright and back to you Launch.”_

_"Thanks, hot stuff," she said and the man visibly blushed and Goku sidestepped out of camera view. “The Cold Empire is falling? Only a few weeks after Raditz Son lost to his brother Kakarrot Son last year the team began showing signs of stress. Just days after Manager Frieza Cold announced his retirement, champion Nappa Gyra was checked into a mental health facility for an alleged suicide attempt. Another fighter under the Colds management Cui was found dead in his apartment from an apparent drug overdose days after the season finished. Now, what do you think about this Tien? What's your take?"_

_‘"Well Launch as someone who fought for a good handful of years, I've seen these guys train and fought them in the octagon. I think the Cold’s push their men too hard. This isn't the first fighter they have had struggle with mental health issues. Their most formidable champions have taken their own lives or have disappeared from the public eye. I think if anyone of those guys took a psych test they'd fail.”_

_“So your training was not intense? I’ve seen those muscles Tien I know you were quite the stud yourself only a few years ago.”_

_The bald man cleared his throat, blush clear as day. “It certainly was I have just never seen someone break down on national television quite like Raditz Son did last season.” A video popped up in the corner of Raditz destroying a locker room, his blood strung everywhere from beating his fists against the wall. Tien winced, “Sure there's pride but why would he react so poorly if something wasn't going on. And Ginyu’s reaction tops this by far he ran in front of moving traffic only hours after his loss.”_

_“It is shocking to see so many members of one team over these recent years struggle. Whatever the situation Raditz Son sure did have a comeback this season and seemed very relieved to win.”_

 

_“I can’t say for sure by insiders say his training was VERY punitive and borderline abusive following his big loss last year. It was nice to see both of the Son’s win and hopefully put that tension behind them.”_

_“Indeed. He may no longer be Frieza’s golden boy but he’s a winner. That spot has been taken by the very abrasive and very private Vegeta Ouji, who is following in his father’s footsteps. Anyway, that’s all we have today covering MMA’s most notable and public fighters.”_

 

“What do you make of this?” A manicured finger paused the report. “Two loses in two years even Ginyu could not defeat this moron who doesn’t even wave to the camera properly. I can’t pull you idiots out of retirement and Bardock refused to comply with my requests.” Frieza bit pointing to Dordoria and Zarbon.

 

“The Cold Empire falling? No.” He pushed off the wall and walked to the center of the room. “I will beat Son. I have access to everything I need to learn how to beat him from the inside out.

 

Frieza’s lips curled into a smile, “Do not disappoint me, dearest Vegeta.”

 

"I don't." He said curtly, walking out the door.

 

"Sir, why not just end Son's career like you did to Bardock? This is getting out of hand with the press." Zarbon commented, lightly, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

 

"Because I want him for my team. Can't fight with broken knee caps." He smirked and drank from a wine bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far from this chapter. Let me know who and what your most excited to see an update from!


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my Goku in this AU is definitely more tapped into his feelings and lovestruck by Chichi. The chapters might be a little slow at first because I am setting up where they are at and how the characters feel about each other and their lives.

Chichi woke up to find herself alone in the plushy bed, littered with pillows. The sun was peaking through the colored vibrant sky, striped with blues, purples, oranges, yellows. There was only a sheer cotton curtain keeping the light out of the humble, island bungalow. She sat herself up and stretched her arms with a sleepy yawn. She saw the clothes she folded for her husband the night before were gone so she slipped on a white silk robe and stepped out onto the patio.

 

Goku was using the only flat surface he could find on the beach to complete several one-armed push-ups. She covered her mouth, muffling her snickers as she approached him from behind him and sat on his back.

 

He jerked a little with shock. “Oh! Mornin’ Cheech! You should give me a fair warning though babe.” He snickered but didn’t break from his set.

 

“Well if my poor stir crazy husband could take a break from training I wouldn’t have to sneak up on him. Plus YOU said babe no work while we are away and you banned me from training.” She teased rubbing her stomach, attempting to soothe their child who had discovered they loved kicking early in the morning.

 

“I know why I got up early just to do a few sets. Besides Chichi you're pregnant and it makes me nervous seeing you train. You're growing a baby inside you for goodness sakes.” He defended, sounding incredibly concerned for her well being.

 

She sat down next to him so she could face him. “I know. I know. I am an athlete too though, Goku. Imagine not being able to train for several months. Besides you promised you would try and ease up and let me do some exercise. My doctor said for a woman as active as myself it would not be wise to pause all workouts.”

 

“I am. I agreed to several hikes on this vacation. I just love you Cheech.”

 

“I know. I love you too.” She said leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Will you get back on my back I got ten more and then I am done for the day.” He asked and she giggled, complying with his training request.

 

She had ordered some breakfast to be brought to them and they were sitting at the little table in the kitchen. This late honeymoon was heaven. So much had changed in a little over a year and they were both grateful for some time away.

 

Chichi and Goku may be described as polar opposites. She was tightly wound and always polished. Goku was carefree and gave little thought to his image. In all reality, they were quite in sync and they valued the same things. Family, privacy, and a passion for fighting.

 

MMA had become increasingly popular over the past several years when they each began training as children neither thought they would be expected to live in the spotlight. It was tiring avoiding paparazzi and media so they had learned to adjust to a happy medium. Post a few photos every once and a while on Instagram and attend a few public events a year.

 

They were newlyweds and were relishing in their marriage. To be honest they didn’t want to share their love with anyone except for their baby that Chichi was carrying inside her. Their family was supportive but Goku’s side was full of drama.

 

It’s not like Raditz and him were close before their legendary fight, but they at least spoke. After his win, Raditz got distant and started skipping family dinners to spend his time in his room.

 

He had just met Chichi shortly after and not only did he love her but he was ready to leave the nest. Goku always felt different than the rest of his family and when it came to raising him, his parents took a very different approach.

 

Bardock tried to turn him away from fighting once he began taking it seriously. He tried to get him to choose a different career. He never brought him to meet trainers and said it was unlikely he would make it in fighting. Gine tended to baby both her boys but that was very much her culture.

 

She brought him to Roshi to train and supported him throughout the years. Bardock gave in and eventually involved himself heavily in Goku’s training and seemed to be very impressed. That was until Bardock’s accident, then he was on his own.

 

Anyway leaving home was not much of an issue for him, because he always felt a bit like the odd man out. His brother had yet to move out much like sayian tradition. Until Raditz married he was expected to live at home and help support his parents.

 

With Chichi, Goku belonged. Her dad had helped them with several renovations on their marital home and even took some time to give him fighting tips. Things he wished his own father had taken the time for.

 

Things were looking up for the newlyweds they were settled into a home, he had two championship wins under his belt, and they were expecting their first child.

 

“You know Bulma did an amazing job picking this location for us,” Chichi commented as she scooped some fruit onto her plate.

 

“No kidding! I am glad she sent us away on this. With moving and fixing up the house and then starting right in with training we didn’t get to go away.” He said taking a huge bite out of his pancake.

 

She ran her foot up his leg under the table. “We still had plenty of time to make this.” She rubbed her belly.

 

Goku blushed and chuckled, “Of course we had time for that.” He rested his large hand on the top of her rounded belly. “I mean it was fun making you.” He said down to her belly rubbing his thumb over it. “And pregnancy sex is great.” He said wide-eyed down at her belly.

 

Chichi gently smacked the top of his head. “Don’t say that to our baby.” She scowled and she kissed him, “Say it to me.”

 

He kissed her back, “I love how much awesome sex we are having.” He said against her lips. They were both blushing, still getting over that new subtle bashfulness they had when discussing intimacy. “Marrying you is the best thing I have ever done.”

 

“Awww Goku.” She kissed him again. “You sure know what to say.”

 

“Not really.” He laughed, “But I try.” They spend the rest of the day on the beach right out front their door. Goku insisted on taking several pictures of her in her bikini and massaged her shoulders. Just a few more days of this and they would be returning to this city to get back to business.


	4. The Cold Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter has some non-consensual themes and implications. There will be some family stuff coming soon. I am really trying to weave this all together. So if you stuck with me...THANK YOU :) LOL

“I am telling you this because I have your back whether you choose to acknowledge it or not.” Vegeta gritted.

“Well, it’s none of your fucking business what I do with my money.” Raditz bit back and slammed the gym locker shut.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, “Frieza will see you are spending money frivolously by moving out and he will not be, please. He still believes Bardock keeps you leashed. Let him think that. I am informing you of this because I have seen it time and time again.”

“Why? Cause you give a fuck?” Raditz snorted, “I can’t be under my parent's thumb any longer so I don’t care. The gig is up anyway Vegeta. Frieza is scrambling and has more to worry about than me. So if you trying to exercise some power over me go fuck yourself.”

“I’m looking out for your stupid ass!” He yelled at him.

Raditz stopped and turned around, “Really then where the fuck were you a year ago.” He rubbed his chin, pretending to think and Vegeta sneered, “Oh right kissing Frieza’s ass so you could get this shitty ass gym! If you gave a shit about anyone other than yourself you would have stuck with your blood, your sayian blood. So fuck you, your just another one of Frieza’s bitches.” he walked out flipping him off with both hands.

Vegeta shook his head and looked at the fresh meat around the gym, “What the fuck are you looking at? This isn’t some reality TV bullshit! Get to work!” The newest additions to Frieza’s team shuddered and darted away.

—A Little Over a Year ago—

_“My little Prince I have some matters to discuss with you concerning your interactions at Kamecon. You did not ask my permission to partner with Capsule Corp. As you know they are associated with that buffoon Roshi who may I remind you trained the only champion NOT on our team this year”_

_“My intention was not to partner, Sir. I was offered some advice. As I recall I did not lose a single fight this season it would be Raditz that tarnished your record.” He said evenly._

_“You may work with her. The Briefs girl that is. Only because I want you to report back on any special training they do. I want someone on the inside of that gaggle of morons. No one has beat that half-wit brother of Raditz and I want that to change. I don’t care what it costs.” He poured a glass of wine._

_“Oh and Vegeta make yourself comfortable. I need to reprimand Raditz and make an example of him. I think an audience would be the proper sort of humiliation he needs to be reminded of who he belongs to. I know it must hard for you training here day in and day out at the gym you were raised in. The gym where your father killed himself.” Vegeta’s expression did not wavier. He raised a finger. “However, I am quite a fair man. You are my favorite of the sayian monkeys. Play the game and you will win big. My favorites get what they want Vegeta. You want your father’s gym, show me you are loyal. Go get that useless piece of shit.”_

_His affect hadn’t changed since the conversation began. “Which one Sir?”_

_He burst into laughter “Oh Vegeta you are just a hoot. Raditz.”_

_Vegeta turned and opened the door. “Raditz! The office now!”_

_The taller man walked in, hair tied back. “Hello, Sir. What can I do for ya?” He was resting his arms behind his head._

_Frieza chuckled, “Good god your mouth is a mess. You are incapable of using proper grammar and your teeth are crowded and contorted. I really should knock your teeth out for damaging my records, but why would I do you a favor. It would only improve your appearance.”_

_Raditz chewed on his bottom lip, swallowing any imagined retort, “It got worse not pulling my back teeth. They are painful sir—“_

_“I do not care about whether you are in pain. You looking like a snaggletoothed rat does not impact me. I told you we would fix it with how many championships wins?”_

_“Five, Sir.”_

_“How many have you won.”_

_He looked down at his feet, “Just four.”_

_“Four is not quite five. What does impact me is you failed your weigh-in. Vegeta read me this number.” He handed him a paper._

_“177.4”_

_“You've managed to gain 15 lbs in what three weeks. You sayian pigs can't stay away from the trough." He spits._

_"Frieza sir, since Nappa was retiring I figured I was replacing him." Raditz snarled._

_"You are." He smirked. "Regardless you eat what I say when I say. You will lose all that weight Raditz. And five more lbs."_

_He chewed on his lip. "But it's offseason. I've been starving myself to even maintain this."_

_"You should have thought of that before you stuffed your fat face. Out of all my men, you are are the one who can't control themselves."_

_"It's hard to keep myself down to 160 I'm 6 foot 2 with practically no body fat."_

_"I'm sure if you stripped down I could find plenty," Frieza smirked. "I am sure Zarbon and Dordoria would get a kick out of that. What do you think my chunky monkey? What do you think Vegeta…hmmm?”_

_“Hn.” Vegeta looked away slightly but nodded._

_"I'll lose the weight." He said defeated and shaking his head._

_"Good." Raditz turned to leave. He waved his finger at him. "Tsk tsk. I didn't say leave. Strip. STRIP!” He laughed at Raditz bewildered face, “Vegeta go get Zarbon and Dordoria."_

_Raditz watched him yell for them as he tugged his shirt and pants off. "Ooohhh Raditz you look like you ate Vegeta." Dodoria howled and his double chin shook._

_"Well, Raditz don't be modest, lose the underwear." Frieza walked in front of his to inspect. He complied covering his front with his hands._

_"You know with the long hair and that fat ass I might mistake him for a lady." Dordoria cackled, smacking his ass._

_"He's hardly my type." Zarbon chuckled and brushed Raditz hair to the side as he circled him._

_"Arms at your side," Frieza ordered. Raditz slowly moved his hands closing his eyes. Vegeta assumed the man was wishing this was over. ”Ooohhh such a shame a large specimen attached to a filthy monkey. Don't be modest I know you have been using the condom supply."_

_"Heard he thought that little slut you sent his way liked him. Wanted Gine to meet her. Good one Lord Frieza.” Dodoria bellowed in laughter._

_Frieza tilted Raditz chin to face him. ”Oh, Raditz the only way a woman will like you is if you pay her.” He squeezed his face. “Get dressed and leave. I expect results. Expect your next weigh-in to be invasive if you fail to deliver.” He laughed and returned to his desk._

_Raditz tugged on his shorts struggling to keep himself from visibly shaking. Vegeta knew things had changed between them. Raditz stared him down as he left but he refused to meet his eyes. It was better that way._


	5. Son Family Dinner

Goku was pretty anxious about having a family dinner with his parents, Raditz, and his wife. Chichi did seem to make a good conversation buffer since she was new to the family and pregnant. She was glowing and besides all that Chichi just knew how to make conversation better than he did.

 

She always encouraged Goku to keep in touch with his family and improve their relationships. The first thing that popped up on his phone once he got back from his tropical getaway with Chichi was several posts about much of the drama in the Cold Empire. Between emails, texts, and articles he was bombarded. He refused to comment on it out of respect for his brother but this was concerning.

 

He didn’t particularly care about the politics behind MMA but he knew something was wrong and he could remember a particular day that his true concern for Raditz began.

 

…

 

_It wasn’t quite long after his win that he had met the love of his life. Chichi and him had just begun their short engagement and house hunting for their marital home. Everything was going well, except with his family._

_Raditz and him were never particularly close but since their fight, his brother had distanced himself even further. Goku often pretended he wasn’t hearing the conversations Raditz had with their father, much like a scolded child in the middle of constant fighting._

_But he had heard a lot of it and it sounded like Raditz was being heavily punished for losing to him. He had always been proud of his wins but this one carried some guilt. And since then mealtime had always been incredibly awkward. For a while, his brother was on some crazy liquid diet trying to drop as much weight as possible._

_Goku had only met Frieza a handful of times but he had gathered the man didn’t care about his fighters. This day was particularly awkward because it was the first time he had heard Raditz and his father argue in front of his mom._

_It was hot outside and early in the afternoon. Goku had enjoyed his workout and was ready for a big dinner. ”When do I get to meet her?" Gine asked cradling her youngest son’s face and covering him in kisses._

_"Mama I don't know." He tried to pull away and she huffed. "She lives in the city and we live out here. Maybe soon if I can drive her out here and back.”_

_"It is only 20 minutes out with the way your brother drives." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She then returned promptly to coddling him, "Oh my sweet baby boy has met a future wife. My handsome little Kakarrot." She fixed his hair, by raking her fingers through it._

_Raditz walked in from a lengthy run. He kicked off the sweats he had over his basketball shorts and tugged his sweatshirt off. He was absolutely dripping in sweat and opened the fridge to stand in the cool air._

_"You made it just in time for dinner honey." Gine put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off._

_"Too...hot..." he wheezed. Goku just continued texting on his phone. Raditz and him hadn't been on the best of terms since their fight and he was basically avoiding any and all confrontation._

_"Raditz update on your weight." Bardock barked and shuffled to the table using the wall. Gine rolled her eyes and handed him his cane. He reluctantly accepted it and shuffled to his seat._

_"159 old man it's been that for days. It's not gonna fucking change." He shook his head and hit his fist on the fridge._

_"It needs to. You have one week more. There are consequences I assume. Do whatever is necessary to get down in weight.”_

_"...I'll lose it." He gritted and downed a glass of water, glaring at his father._

_Gine burst out in anger, ”Why is he doing this? Raditz is skin and bone Bardock. He is a big guy and it is unreasonable for him to lose any more weight. He is my baby and he can’t even eat with his family these days. I am not happy and I will have words with that Frieza if you don't." She pointed to her husband._

_"You will not meet with that man alone Gine or at all," Bardock said. "Raditz can handle it. It will blow over and then we move on. Right?” He looked at Raditz sharply._

_"Can't he just train with Kakarrot?" Gine sighed. “That Roshi is a goofball and a bit of a pervert but at least he wouldn’t push my son like this.”_

_"It's fine. I'm fucking fine mom." He said in an outburst and trudged off to his room. He didn’t come out for the rest of the night and dinner was finished in an awkward silence. Goku loved them all but couldn’t wait to get out._

 

...

 

Thank god Chichi being seven months pregnant with the first grandchild of the family dominated the conversation. Gine had wrapped them both in a hug and then turned all her attention to Chichi who she commented had to be the most muscular, fit pregnant woman she had ever seen.

 

The women continued chatting about birthing plans, name ideas, and all of Chichi’s most recent symptoms. Bardock, as usual, sat at the TV until dinner was ready and Raditz was quietly setting the table. At least this past season they didn’t have to fight each other and Raditz even agreed to spar with him a few times since Goku had moved out.

 

This distance had proved to be what the two brothers needed. Everyone had sat for dinner and Gine had served everyone. “I am so glad we could get you all together. I know my Kakarrot has been very busy and I am glad you two got a getaway.”

 

Goku nodded with his mouth full of food. Chichi snorted and faced Gine. “We are glad to and it honestly was the perfect vacation.”

 

“So when do we get to find out the baby’s gender?” Gine smiled and held her hands in front of her.

 

“Well…” Chichi side-eyed Goku and smiled when he nodded. “We decided to open the envelope the doctor wrote for us together on the beach. It was very romantic. We took some pictures but wanted to tell you guys first. Baby Son is a boy!” She smiled.

 

“Ay nice job.” Raditz punched Goku’s shoulder but didn’t break from his meal.

 

“Oh yay! Another little boy around the house.” Gine smiled.

 

“Gine your baby is here and he is a grown man with a wife.” Bardock teased, “We tend to have boys in this family so good job with the tradition.” He said and stretched his leg, rubbing at the knee.

 

“You know I have been trying to convince your father to move so we can be closer to you guys, his doctors are all there anyway and he NEEDS a second knee surgery.” Gine looked at her husband and spooned more mashed potatoes on his plate.

 

“I am fine. But I do want to see the baby.”

 

“Then we move,” Gine said as if the argument was settled.

 

“This is paid off Gine.”

 

“So I still work and you have your disability check. With sales from the house, we could be there to see the baby every day. Chichi will need help. Especially since she wants to start training once she heals from the birth.” Gine said proudly.

 

“You want to keep fighting?” Bardock asked with a raised brow.

 

Chichi took a deep breath, “Yes. Fighting is a huge part of my life and I want to get back in shape.”

 

“Kakarrot you are okay with this?” Bardock turned to him and Chichi bit her tongue. Goku was grateful for that, his dad was old school and just didn’t get it.

 

Goku swallowed down a mouthful of food, “It’s Cheech’s choice. I like that we are both fighters and I think she can have a comeback. She is the best in her league.” He shrugged nonchalantly and Chichi rubbed his arm, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

“You two are so cute.” Gine chimed. “Chichi do you have pretty and sweet single friends Raditz needs a girlfriend.” She said as if it were obvious and her eldest son choked on his meal.

 

Goku smacked his back and Raditz croaked out, “Mom seriously?”

 

“Yes seriously, you are a handsome young man and in our country, I would’ve picked a woman for you by now so be glad we don’t do that here. You just need someone like your mother who is not afraid to crack that tough sayian armor you have built up around yourself. Like your father. You Son men are so rough, except my sweet baby Kakarrot.” She pinched his cheek and he looked at Chichi whispering help.


	6. Lovely

Today was just like any other day for him. He got up before the sun, went on a long run, stopped by the gym to make sure everything was ready for training for the day, ate a bland breakfast he had packed for the week, and settled in for the degenerates to arrive.

 

He had a private session late with an annoying, bright, and happy teenager later that day, he wished he could forget about. Cabba insisted he was Vegeta’s biggest fan and granted the boy was able to recall more of his fights than Vegeta himself. It didn’t make him any more endearing to Vegeta.

 

The kid was only sixteen still two years before he would be signing any foreseeable contract with the team. If he did, Vegeta supposed it was his funeral. The kid was pretty scrawny but his technique wasn’t bad. He had improved greatly under Vegeta’s training but to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure why Frieza was pushing him to train the boy. He was nothing novel, he wasn’t broken in like most the Cold’s fighters, but maybe it was this whole media debacle.

 

Someone like Cabba was bubbly and upbeat, something none of the Cold’s fighters were on a good day. Either way, it was extra cash on his paycheck and wasn’t the worst way he could spend his evening.

 

Something was different about today though. Raditz was coming into the gym for the first time in a week to cover for him while he made a trip to do some ‘recon’ on team Roshi, AKA, go to Capsule Corp and listen to Bulma babble until she mentioned something groundbreaking she was working on.

 

If it was up to Vegeta he would have none of this snooping bullshit. He just wanted Bulma’s expertise and he supposed her personal company was not awful. She was very chatty but at least she didn’t push him to engage in the chatting. She usually kept the conversation to things that were relevant to the work she did with him. Occasionally she would babble about her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend? Vegeta was never sure at this point.

 

He wasn’t fond of the man, but who was Vegeta fond of in all honesty?

 

As soon as he stepped foot in the lobby he was assaulted by his name "Vegeta!" The blue-haired brainiac lunged to hug him, always sending him into a tizzy. He couldn't wrap his head around why she would be pleased to see him. But each month it was the same nonsense as before 'It's been ages! All you do is train. I missed you homeboy.’ Whatever that meant. They met about once a month since they met over a year ago to work on new training material based on her machine’s calculations.

 

“Good God woman are you trying to deafen me.” He said rubbing at his ears and she giggled, not at all phased by his crass demeanor.

 

She twirled a curl around her finger and if Vegeta was more dialed into people, in general, he would’ve noticed by now her flirtation with him was overt, ”You know Geets we have been friends for over a year why don't we take this to the next level." She winked and dragged a finger over his pec. She laughed at his face twisted with confusion.

 

"Let's get lunch silly. I've been cooped up in this lab and business meetings all day." She swung his hands she was holding on to as if for dear life.

 

"Bul--" she pressed her finger to his lips and his eyes widened in shock.

 

"Please one lunch won't kill you. One lunch with West City's most eligible bachelorette. I saw it in a magazine the other day. Barf.” She rolled her eyes.

 

He huffed. "Fine."

 

"That's the spirit. Let's go!" She waved him out with her and he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't get her.

 

Bulma let him pick and considering they were at the end of their 'off-season'. He was going to enjoy a burger and fries while he could.

 

"So what're this season's goals?” She asked once they were settled at a table.

 

“Up my weight. Finish the season with no losses."

 

Bulma raised a brow. "If you gain any more muscle mass you'll be in Goku's weight class."

 

"Is that a problem for you?" He said dryly looking up from the menu.

 

She drummed her nails on the table. "We have no contract agreement but he's like the little brother I never had. I've been hanging out with the Son boys since Raditz and I were in high school….But you've paid your dues with being my test subject. So I'll help but I am wearing a t-shirt with both your names on it when you fight in the championship."

 

He peered over his menu and raised a brow. "Be sure my name is larger." He smirked.

 

"I'll have it Vegeta on top. My boobs will stretch out the print. I will know it's the same size but it'll have the illusion of being larger." She winked and he covered his blush with a menu.

 

"Vulgar woman." He muttered.

 

She pretends to take offense, “That’s no way to treat a lady. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” She pushed and her smirk quickly fell and her face softened as she realized his brow furrow deeper.

 

“My mother died of cancer when I was eight.” He said without any emotion in his tone, she did see a hint of softness in his face if only for a second.

 

“Oh. Vegeta I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” She chewed on her lip and pushed the basket of fries closer to him. He snorted at the gesture but ate a handful.

 

“It was years ago. There is no way you could have known.” He shrugged, followed by a brief silence, “I know you intended that to be a joke but yes she taught me manners. It is hanging around all these idiotic lower lifeforms who claim to be human that has dulled me.”

 

She snorted, “Or maybe just one too many punches to the good ole noggin.” She smiled and tapped on his forehead. “I am sorry though, I bet she was lovely.”

 

“Hn.” He responded, but ultimately nodded, “That she was.”


	7. Friends

One of your best friends being an absolute genius was a perk when it came to training. Goku didn’t typically relax. It just wasn’t in his nature to not train, but on their honeymoon, he had spent a lot of time with his wife and chowing down.

 

Bulma was acting a little off today and for Goku to notice it, it was clear as day. She was hiding something. Chichi was sitting on the couch and narrowed her eyes at Bulma suspiciously. She sipped from the tea Bulma gave her with her pinky raised. Bulma was taking measurements and Goku was trying to stay as still as possible.

 

“Soooo…Goku have you thought about maybe fighting in a different weight class this year.” Bulma attempted to ask casually plugging his measurements into her laptop.

 

He laughed and rubbed his head, “Nah Bulma! I know I put on some vacation weight and Chichi what did your doctor call it?” He looked at his wife tilting his head to the side looking more like a puppy than a grown man.

 

“She said it was sympathy weight baby, apparently some men gain weight during their significant others’ pregnancy. I mean you know Goku his weight will fluctuate during the offseason and once he gets sucked into training it’s like it never happened.”

 

“My momma says it’s a Son thing. Said my dad was like that.” He shrugged and pat his stomach.

 

Chichi raised a brow, eyeing Bulma, “Why would you ask such a thing Bulma, there’s no way he’s bumped out of his usual weight class or gained any more than he normally would in the offseason.” When Bulma whistled to herself Goku looked down at her confused and Chichi crossed her arms, “Hmmmm?” She tapped her foot demanding an answer.

 

Bulma bit down on her lip, “Well you see I agreed to help someone and if my experiments are successful he would be placed in Goku’s weight class.”

 

“Oh! New fighter!” Goku cheered.

 

“And why would you do that? Who is this guy that you would feel so guilty about helping him achieve his goals? It can’t be Yamcha he said he is done fighting. Krillin would never make it into Goku’s weight class. Unless it is someone not on Goku’s team.” Chichi got up and approached Bulma staring the other woman down.

 

Bulma laughed nervously and Goku rubbed his wife’s shoulder trying to ease her anger. “Chichi the doctor said not to get so work up over things.” He laughed and waved his hands nervously.

 

A vein popped on her forehead and she gritted out, “I’m not honey. I just want Bulma to explain what exactly is going on.” She straightened her back to fiercely look Bulma in the eyes.

 

Bulma exhaled loudly and groaned, “Okay! I give in!” She took a deep breath, “I have been quietly helping a fighter managed under the Cold’s get in prime shape.”

 

“For how long?” Chichi asked, irritation clear in her tone. Goku, on the other hand, was smiling over his wife’s shoulder like a giddy toddler.

 

“Since Kamecon when you met Goku. It was just a few workout routines and meal plans. Things like that but he’s had a lot of success and has been an amazing test subject.” Bulma defended.

 

“And who is it?” Chichi gritted.

 

“Vegeta Ouji,” Bulma said with a nervous smile. Goku cheered and punched the air. Chichi, on the other hand, was not amused and her eye twitched. “Why I am bringing all this up is because this might actually be a close fight. Vegeta’s technique is incredible, he has been training since he could walk basically.”

 

“Well, Goku is the most talented fighter in the league so I doubt anything can push Vegeta over the edge to beat him. My Goku has always been the underdog and he comes out on top time and time again.” She said proudly.

 

Bulma waved her hands defensively, “I know but Goku is like a brother to me but I also don’t want to lose Vegeta as a client. I have helped build him up as far as body composition and I am using this data for a huge release hopefully at the end of the season in the capsule corp fitness line.”

 

“And because you are Goku’s good friend and I have worked with you countless times I want to give you the courtesy of warning you the Cold Empire is bad news. Have you seen all the horrid things in the news.” Chichi offered, with genuine concern.

 

Bulma waved her hand, “The media blows everything out of proportion. If anyone knows that it’s me. They swarm us over here it’s ridiculous. Besides I have been working with only Vegeta and for well over a year.” She said confidently.

 

Chichi lips were pressed firmly into a line, “Bulma, where there is smoke there’s fire. Be careful.”

 

Goku was still celebrating and took a break from his cheering to hug his wife from behind and kiss her cheek. “Cheech this is awesome news! I have had two amazing championship fights in the past two years. Bulma is gonna make sure this guy is in tip-top shape and this might be the best fight I have ever had!” He said enthusiastically. Then his smile and expression turned serious, “Bulma gets this guy as souped-up as possible I am ready for the most legendary fight MMA has seen since Ox-King beat King Cold years ago!” He rubbed his hands together.

 

Bulma laughed and shook her head printing out a copy of Goku’s weight and measurements, “I am just going to give him workout routines and diet plans Goku the rest with be all him.”

 

She handed the stacks of papers to Chichi who raised a brow, “Are you going to delete Goku’s data?”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Seriously Chichi? He is my best friend and I am a professional. No eyes will see this data other than mine.”

 

“I am just protecting my husband Bulma.” She sang and lowered her eyes.

 

“Well, I need it for Goku’s monthly updates. So no.” Bulma shut her laptop and Goku could practically see the electricity shooting between the women’s eyes.

 

“Awww come on Chichi we gotta get to the store before it closes. Plus we promised each other we would continue to stay out of all the MMA political circus-like we always have.” He pounded his fist into an open hand with a gentle smile. “We don’t do this for anything other than our family and our love for the sport.”

 

Chichi visibly relaxed and rubbed Goku’s cheek with her thumb. “I know darling, I just get wrapped up it sometimes.” She tilted her head admiring him.

 

“I know! Anyway Bulma, we have to get some stuff for the baby boy! I hope you are still up for hosting the baby shower because my parents live too far away from everyone.” He chuckled.

 

“Of course I am. Baby Son is the most exciting thing happening in our friend group.”

 

“Hear that little man you already have the ladies on their knees,” Chichi said down to her belly rubbing the side.


	8. Meet Your Opponent

Vegeta was doing his walkthroughs in the gym, critiquing technique and form as usual. He was yelling at a newbie when the gym went silent. He noticed everyone was looking over his shoulder. "What the fuck are you all looking at!?" He yelled and turned around. He was met with a grinning face. He quickly regained his composure and his scowl, ”Kakarrot Son." He gritted out.

 

"Hiya!" Goku saluted with a cheesy grin and put his hand to shake it. “That’s me! My friends call me Goku though actually."

 

Vegeta reluctantly shook his hand, brow raised in confusion. "And what would possess you to think we are friends? Kakarrot."

 

"Hm. I really would prefer you call me Goku only my family calls me Kakarrot. I’m Raditz brother remember!?” He furrowed his brow and his face relaxed again, “This a long handshake." He smiled down at there joint hands and snickered.

 

Vegeta ripped his hand away and a snarl escapes his lips.

 

"I just wanted to introduce myself since we are gonna be fighting each other this season and any friend of Bulma is a friend of mine.” He offered the shorter man an exaggerated wink. “But bring your A-game buddy because I want a good fight." He pats Vegeta’s shoulder and shook it. He turned around and waved off.

 

Vegeta just stood there appalled by his competitor's display of friendliness. Did he take him as a joke or a damn fool? Or was Kakarrot Son quite literally the most bizarre man he had ever met.

 

Truthfully Vegeta did remember him vaguely from their childhood. Sometimes Gine would bring lunch to her boys at the gym and she would bring Kakarrot along.

 

He would always beg her to let him spar a little and she would coddle him when he eventually was hit too hard. Something about Kakarrot hadn’t changed though. Even as a young boy who couldn’t fight for shit he still kept trying.

 

No one gave Kakarrot a second glance back then. Vegeta turned his back to the door that Goku left from and yelled, “Get back to training! You think watching two people converse is going to improve your skills?”

 

Vegeta shut himself in the office. His father’s former office and exhaled. No other gave that little shit any attention back then and now he was the talk of the league. Bullshit. But not for long.

 

…

 

Raditz waltzed into their home like he owned the place. He said he was checking the area for an apartment and thought he would stop by.

 

Chichi immediately got to fixing some lunch and was irritated that her husband's brother felt comfortable just barging in at any moment. She had just finished up some yoga and was hoping to relax with her hubby.

 

She set a few sandwiches down on the coffee table and some glasses of lemonade. “Thanks for letting me chill here for a minute,” Raditz said kicking his feet on the coffee table. Goku was sitting down already devouring the food Chichi had placed in front of him.

 

Chichi planted herself in front of them and crossed her arms, “Were you raised in a barn? You are going to scuff up my coffee table with those filthy shoes!” She pointed at Raditz's feet and grabbed a cloth to clean the table.

 

Raditz flinched and planted his feet on the ground. “Sorry Chichi.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Chichi let me clean it.” Goku offered, “Just sit down and eat. You gotta relax a little.” He waved his hands nervously in front of him. She growled but handed him the towel, stomping off to the kitchen to make herself some food.

 

Goku scrubbed at the table and sighed. “What’s got her all wound up?” Raditz stage whispered to him.

 

“The season is kicking up and I think she misses competing.” Goku shrugged.

 

“Yeah but she’s pregnant. She can’t do nothing 'bout it. I mean no one told you guys to have a kid right away.” Raditz said as if it were obvious.

 

Goku chuckled quietly, a blush creeping up his neck, “We uh didn’t plan our little man it just kinda happened.” Goku shrugged, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes.

 

“Ohhh okay. Whoops?”

 

“Yah kinda…It’s just Chichi is my first everything and I’m hers so we got carried away a few times and just didn’t use protection.” He rubbed his neck, staring at the ceiling, “But we have both been very excited about the baby so hey meant to be.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Anyway since she can’t compete she’s been hyper-focusing on my season.” Goku looked around and then leaned in, “And she’s all upset because Bulma’s been helping Vegeta.”

 

Raditz nodded, “Yah okay odd choice of person to help but that’s Bulma for yah. I mean she did date Yamchump for waaayy too long.”

 

“His name is Yamcha. Your just jelly because you had a crush on her.” Goku teased.

 

Raditz sat back his body thumping against the couch, “Pssshhh I did not. We just were friends and that’s it. Anyway back to the Vegeta thing.”

 

“He’s fighting in my weight class this season with Bulma’s help.” Goku's smile was beaming and he shook his fist.

 

Raditz raised a brow, “And you are excited about that because???”

 

“He is like the only super good fighter on your team I ain’t fought! Did you know he was training to get bumped up?” Goku asked, “You wanted to surprise me huh?”

 

“No. Vegeta and I aren’t on good terms. And no I don’t wanna talk about it Kakarrot.” Raditz sat back and Goku could see his brother shut down. It was always like this with him and he couldn’t help but take it personally.

 

“Alright. Chips or something?” Goku offered.

 

“Nah.” He said shortly.

 

Chichi walked back in and sat with the boys. “So baby shower is coming up soon so mark your calendar.” She was in a much better mood now that she had eaten something.

 

“When is he due?” Raditz asked, looking down at her belly.

 

“Two more months, so beginning of the season. The doctor said he is growing big and he might come earlier. All I know is I am so ready to push him out. I feel like a human incubator.”

 

Raditz snorted, “Well you kinda are.”

 

Chichi glared and Goku rubbed her belly, “You are a beautiful mama to be.” She smiled at him and took another bite of her sandwich.


	9. Same Shit Different Day

He was chewing on the inside of his lip. Weighs still made him nervous. Regardless of being allowed to bulk up more thanks to Nappa's retirement. The last thing he wanted was to be called out. He had already checked on the scale twice today and avoided drinking or eating anything before this moment.

 

He wasn’t sure what Frieza meant by the next failure would be more invasive but he didn’t want to find out. He didn’t know how many more years he had left fighting but he figured this anxiety would end when his career did.

 

His weigh-in went fine and he passed easily. Frieza made some uncomfortable comments about his body looking more appetizing but he shook that off. When it came to Frieza and his side bitches it was best to just ignore them but remain compliant.

 

…

 

He hadn’t taken time off from the gym in a while that was always because of his personal insecurities now there was another reason he was spending more time lifting. After finishing up his run he stuck around the gym a little longer.

 

The locker room was pretty empty this time of day and when he came in the city he made a point to spend the day there. After getting in a quick shower he stood in front of one of the mirrors. His body had definitely taken a beating over the last few years and was decorated in puckered scars and faint lines. There were some stretch marks at his sides from shooting up in height and he noticed how he had certainly trimmed down.

 

He wiped his face with a towel and observed himself in the locker room mirror. At the same time, he was proud of himself he had never been this cut before.

 

Frieza was a dick but made good on their deal and once he got his fifth win he was rewarded with getting some mediocre dental care but it was something. The dentist even threw in a few free cleanings and referred him out to some specialists in orthodontic work.

 

He had a few chipped teeth and his teeth were far from straight. Getting unnecessary teeth pulled had helped with the overcrowding but it wasn’t enough for him to notice.

 

If it weren't for several emotional beat downs over the years from Frieza and several others he might not care. But he was pretty bothered by his teeth. He was aggressively brushing his teeth and as usual, his mind wandered.

 

This past year he had finally begun starting some friendships outside of his typical circle. Growing up Kakarrot was the favorite. Everyone always commented on how sweet he was or how handsome he was.

 

Kakarrot finished high school with decent grades. Raditz barely passed. Kakarrot had tons of friends. Raditz had one. Kakarrot was optimistic about life. Raditz wasn't. Kakarrot ended up married. Raditz couldn't seem to make a relationship last longer than a night. He always had one thing on his brother, Raditz was always the better fighter until over a year ago.

 

The day Kakarrot started making it up in the ranks was the day their family dynamics began to suffer. Now he had nothing on his brother. Nothing in the eyes of anyone including himself and that was a tough pill to swallow.

 

Gine humorously hated watching her babies fight each other even though she knew they both love it. Bardock…Raditz couldn’t tell which emotion was stronger his pride in Kakarrot or his utter disappointment in Raditz.

 

He lost track of time and brushed so hard he had rubbed his gums raw. But he was done. Now he was just going to focus on having a damn life. Fuck his dad. Fuck Vegeta. Fuck the cold empire. Fuck all this MMA bullshit.

 

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand trying to regain some composure. He checked the time on his phone. Time to conveniently walk out of the gym at the same time as someone who caught his eye. He slung his bag over his shoulder did one more look over himself and headed for the door.

 

He casually glanced around the gym cursing himself for losing track of time. Fuck. Must have missed her. He held the door open for the person behind him who looked up from her phone. He froze a little maybe he didn't miss her, "hey." He forced out.

 

“Hey, Raditz! I haven't seen you in a bit." She girl smiled her green eyes seemed to glimmer in the sunlight.

 

"Oh, I was traveling last week and had a weigh in to focus on." He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket walking alongside her toward the bus stop.

 

"Oh, that's exciting." She said wrapping her earbuds around her phone.

 

"Yeh." He bit down on his lip, "I passed my weigh-in today and was gonna get some real sugar in my coffee to celebrate. Wanna join." He pointed his thumb back to a spot behind them.

 

"Sure. I gotta get to work but not for a few hours." She smiled and walked beside him. He half-smiled at her but careful not to expose his teeth.

 

He met her at the gym and was embarrassed to admit he watched her workout every Tuesday for a month before making an effort to talk to her. They ran in the same circles sorta. Finding out she was an amateur model and fighter kind of threw him for a loop. She was just so sweet and funny. Nothing like what he expected.

 

He had this huge crush on her and he barely knew her. They had chatted at the gym over workouts and recipes. It was too good to be true that any woman could share his interests and be honest.

 

His mom had been pushing him to meet someone as if he hadn’t been trying for some time now.

 

He hadn’t intended on asking her out but she seemed nice enough and what did he have to lose at this point?


	10. Friends are...Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Bulma is a total free spirit and if Raditz was still alive they would've vibed. This is NOT a Bulma bashing moment. She just is very carefree and honestly a little socially inept like Veggie just not to the same extreme. 
> 
> Also Raditz in this fic is very self-conscious which is more my play on the body image issues many athletes and people in general face.

Goku was in the shower cleaning up after a long workout session. Chichi hummed as she went through their closet pulling some clothes, “Hey baby!” She called out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You are gonna have to help me with my shoes I can’t see my feet.” She chuckled and she could hear him snicker.

 

“No problem Cheech.” He said turning the shower off and running a towel through his hair and wrapping it around his waist.

  
“Who else is coming tonight?” She asked, her off the shoulder red knit dress was strained by her baby bump and he kissed her quickly.

 

“So Raditz is coming. Which is weird the Cold’s never attended these types of events. But I mean it is for a good cause so the more the merrier.” He shrugged and helped Chichi sit on the edge of the bed.

 

She lifted her feet for him, “What about our friends?”

 

“Krillin will be there and Bulma said she is going but it might be awkward because Raditz asked her to be his date.” Goku cringed and shook his head. “She said no and then he said as friends and she still said no. Said she would rather go single.”

 

Chichi sighed, “Raditz needs to give up on trying to make something out of nothing. It didn’t happen pre-Yamcha and it didn’t happen post-Yamcha. It just isn’t going to happen.”

 

“I know. But I don’t wanna hurt his feelings he’s my brother. And I think he still likes her from high school.”

 

“That long?” Chichi rubbed slowly over her belly and shook her head.

 

“Yeah.” Goku smiled, “So he had a crush on her all through high school but she dated Yamcha. Well Yamcha and her gots in a fight right before prom and Raditz asked her cause she was all bummed about getting dumped. But after like a few dances Yamcha shows up with like flowers and an outfit matching Bulma’s and they got back together. Then they got crowned prom king and queen. I think it hurt his feelings?” Goku said as if it was a question.

 

“Well I would be upset if my date ditched me even if it was just a friend date, but Bulma and I are very different.”

 

“I mean she made it clear it was not a romantic date, but when she asked the group we all kinda agreed it was iffy. But Yamcha told Krillin later that he did it when he found out she had a new date. Bulma has prom pictures with both of them but she only kept Yamcha’s and my mom refuses to get rid of the one she hung up of Bulma and Raditz.”

 

Chichi crossed her arms and stretched her feet in her heels, “And shame on Yamcha for picking such poor timing. He could’ve made it up to her before or after.” Her tone was scolding and Goku chuckled. He helped her up and they made their way to the front of their home to wait for the limo Bulma rented.

 

Raditz pulled up just in time and waved. “Did Gine make you do your hair?” Chichi teased and smoothed back a few of Raditz fly-away hairs.

 

“Haha. I did trim it.”

 

“What you cut a quarter-inch?” She quirked a brow and Goku rubbed under his nose.

 

“No like three inches.” He defended, “You can’t tell because of the bun.” He pointed to the back of his neck. “Anyway, you two look nice.” He rolled his eyes as his brother tugged at his red tie.

 

“Oh! Speaking of such please take a photo.” She handed her phone to him. “Baby boy is showing tonight and I am sure your mom will harass you boys for pictures.” Chichi posed on her husband’s arm holding her belly, turning to the side.

 

“You don’t even know Chichi.” He muttered taking several photos for his brother and sister in law. “I guess it is Krillin and I in the bachelor club tonight huh?”

 

“Yeah but there will be plenty of ladies,” Chichi said encouragingly as the limo pulled up and they piled in. Bulma was smiling down at her phone and set it down once they got in.

 

“Hey, guys! Boys champagne?” She said waving a bottle. “Sorry, Cheech.”

 

“It’s okay just several more months while I am breastfeeding but it’ll be okay.” She sighed.

 

“I am so excited for tonight!” She chimed and continuing chatting as she poured glasses. Raditz scrolled on his phone and they picked up Krillin. Bulma raised a brow at him and waved, “Hey Raditz you are oddly quiet.”

 

He looked up from his phone looking rather annoyed, “I have nothing to talk about.”

 

“Yah right.” Bulma rolled her eyes. “You always got something to say. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” He gritted. “I am fine.” He huffed and turned to look out the window.

 

She was about to challenge him when Goku slid his pointer finger against his neck in a slicing motion, signaling for her to cut it out. She huffed but dropped the issue. Krillin cleared his throat. “So Raditz why aren’t yah with your team?”

 

He snorted refusing to look at anyone, “I ain’t allowed to hang out with my damn brother?”

 

“Alrighty never mind,” Krillin muttered.

 

…

 

Chichi kissed Goku’s cheek as they got settled at the table. Kame Kares did several charities in the MMA circuit and they had gotten very involved since they started their careers.

 

Apparently, the Cold’s had made a massive donation this year and were recognized as a top sponsor. Raditz had very little to say about it, but Kame Kares helped fund several programs for the community and that was what was important.

 

Bulma seemed to be looking for someone all night and Chichi certainly caught wind of it. She narrowed her eyes at Goku's long-time friend and he quickly distracted her, asking his wife to dance.

 

As the table emptied Bulma decided to clear the air. “Raditz are you mad at me because I turned you down?” She asked with a sigh.

 

He fidgeted in his seat and looked rather small considering his height and bulk. “No. You don’t have to go with me even as a friend.”

 

“Good. I was worried this was like a repeat of prom.” She forced laughter, “It’s just I see you and Goku as like brothers. My sister was older and you two were like my first friends since back when your dad was working with mine on capsule wear.”

 

He half-smiled. “It’s fine. It’s not you. Was I hurt by that shit? Yah but I am a fucking adult and so are you. I just wasn’t looking forward to seeing my ex tonight.”

 

Bulma’s eyes widened, “Oh. OOOohhhHh. Who is your ex?”

 

He sighed and rubbed his face, “Maron.” He whispered.

 

“Wait. Krillin’s ex-fiance Maron?” Her eyes practically bulged out of her head and he shhhed her.

 

“Yes dammit. And we kept it real quiet because... well I thought it was to spare shorty but she was being a bitch. Anyway, she texted me asking if I’d take her. I said no and she sent me a text saying ‘see yah there’ a few hours ago.”

 

“Who she with?”

 

He blew out air, “My manager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to this event!


	11. Kame Kares

Vegeta walked into the event dreading all the chatting and nonsense but shook hands with some of the professionals and donors. His objective: schedule an interview with one of the anchors on the sports network.

 

He was focused and a bit annoyed that Tien and Launch spent the majority of their time chatting with Roshi’s few fighters. He cleared his throat and went to shake Tien’s hand.

 

“Oh hello,” He nodded to Vegeta, “I don’t think I have ever met you in person, nice to meet you.” The man said rather awkwardly his arm wrapped around the blonde chatterbox, Launch.

 

“No, we have not. I was hoping to have a word with you to discuss the potential for interviews with the Cold’s team. I think it would be mutually beneficial considering our recent involvement in Kame Kares.”

 

Tien nodded but cut him off, “Tell ya what. I’ll give yah my card and give me a call. I am off the clock tonight.” He reached in his wallet pointing a card down at the shorter man.

 

“You are a reporter.” Vegeta deadpanned. “You are honestly telling me everything said here is off the record.” He raised a brow.

 

“I am not covering tonight. I am enjoying the night. You should too. Word is you could use it.” Tien finished off his drink and Launch cackled, the alcohol increasing how handsy she was with her news partner.

 

“See yah later Ouji.” She saluted and squeezed Tien’s butt and the man swatted her hand away.

 

Vegeta gritted his teeth ordering a double shot of whiskey, “Absolutely absurd.” He muttered.

 

“What is absurd?” A familiar feminine voice asked. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be here?” Bulma asked, jest in her tone.

 

He leaned up against the bar, “If I had it my way I would be far away at the gym or taking a day of rest. My attendance was simply demanded.”

 

“Well since your here you might as well have some fun right?” She pressed, sipping from her drink.

 

“I fail to see how that is possible. I hate crowds and parties.”

  
“Well, you could dance with me.” She smiled at him.

 

He scoffed, not making eye contact, “I doubt it’ll improve my mood I don’t dance. I am a fighter, not a ballerina.” He shook his head.

 

“Well I wanna dance so I guess I will find someone else.” She said with a huff and he simply shrugged as she stomped off.

 

…

 

Goku was making his way back to the buffet. He had to get a plate piled not only for himself but for his pregnant wife who was obsessed with the abundance of dishes.

 

He was bouncing on his heels, humming to himself looking around at the party with a smile. He turned around when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Kakarrot Son it is good to see you. I believe you were just a young boy last time you came to one of my gyms.” Frieza's eyes always had this odd red-violet color and his hair was slicked back. He wasn’t ruggedly attractive like most fighters but the blue-haired woman on his arm—who he recognized as Krillin’s ex—didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Oh hello, Frieza Sir.” He nodded and shook his hand.

 

“Oh so formal you are Bardock’s son. Such kind manners.” Frieza commented looking over Goku.

 

“Well thank you.” He rubbed his head and snickered nervously, “It’s a nice event huh? It is very generous of you and your family to donate so much Kame Kares helps lots of kiddos.”

 

“Yes, it does. Say Kakarrot, well Goku you should consider what you want to do when your contract ends with Roshi this coming year?” He sipped from a glass of red wine.

 

Goku looked confused, “Consider what?”

 

“We will have a spot open on our team by then and I could get you sponsorships that would pay you triple.”

 

“Ooohhh no thanks.” He said and Frieza’s smile fell, “I am gonna have a new baby and my wife is gonna be getting back out there fighting.” He playfully punched the air. “We wanna try and take it easy where we can and I just don’t think she will be on board with a big change like that.”

 

“Surely she will change her mind when the cash flows in.”

 

He shook his head. “Cheech ain’t like that. We are happy with our lifestyle and I don’t wanna make a change either, the offer is an honor though, was my dream as a kid.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the tension between them.

 

“Very well, Kakarrot I will try and persuade you later on.” He put on a plastic smile and tugged his date out of line.

 

“Guess he ain’t hungry,” Goku muttered to the person behind him nervously.

 

…

 

At this point, their table had emptied so he decided to get up and get a drink at the bar. He was regretting chickening out and not asking the girl from the gym. Once again letting his nerves get the best of him. He wasn’t sure why he bothers anymore. “I’ll take a whiskey sour.”

 

“Me too.” A voice said and he looked down to his left. “Hey.” She smiled up at him, her wild curls pulled into a bun.

 

“Alena.” He half smiled and turned to face her, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” Maybe someone was watching out for him tonight. He certainly hadn’t expected to see the very person he was thinking of here.

 

“I was a last-minute invite. Guess some people bailed or something. You herewith anyone?” She asked stirring her drink and taking a sip.

 

“I don’t have a date.” He blurted out and blushed a little, “Oh. Uh, I am here with my brother and some friends. Didn’t realize that you probably meant that.”

 

“I mean I am glad you don’t have a date.” She said flirtatiously, “I am hereby myself and I was hoping to get a few dances out of you.” She winked.

 

“Oh. Oh. Yah I mean I am totally down.” He smiled and finished his drink off. This was an unexpected turn of events.

 

…

 

Chichi had finished chatting with some of the girls from the league and was happily eating with her husband. “I am kind of glad everyone found their own thing, gives us some alone time.” She fed him some chicken off her fork.

 

Goku chewed his food and nodded, “This will be our last big charity event before he is here.” He rubbed her belly.

 

“I know. It is gonna be hard leaving him at home.” Chichi sighed.

 

“Maybe we could always do like a quick drop in and leave.”

 

“Or we could plan one of these and have my dad watch him. I want our little man to go everywhere with us.” She held his hand and he bent down to kiss her before returning to his plate.

 

“We would like to announce Kame Kares fighter of the year. This individual has dedicated so much of their time to helping youth in their community find direction through MMA. He has used his newfound fame and fortune to help others rather than himself. Congratulations Kakarrot ‘Goku’ Son.” A light shined on him as his cheeks were filled with rice.

 

“Babe that’s you.” Chichi smiled and kissed his cheek. When he froze in his seat she tapped his arm and pointed to the stage. She stood and clapped for him as he approached the stage.

 

“That’s my husband alright.” She cheered quietly and took a seat.

 

The announcer handed Goku the microphone and his hand moved behind his head, second nature, “Oh well thank you so much for choosing to recognize me, but my wife Chichi Mau-Son is really to thank for keeping me on schedule and being my biggest fan.” His smile was cheesy and the announcer stopped him as he tried to leave without the award.

 

The announcer handed him the award and smiled for the flashes of photos, “Goku Son always a jokester. Thank you, everyone, for all your generous donations and we will see everyone a few months from now for our next event. Please continue enjoying the festivities.”

 

Goku sat back down next to his wife who gave him a big kiss. “Let me see.” She clapped and admired the award plaque.

 

“It’s nice for sure but let’s get some dances in.” He suggested and took her hand to help her up, leading her to the dance floor.

 

He spun her around gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you Goku.”

 

“I love yah too Cheech.” He placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose as they danced the night away.


	12. A Date Approaches

Goku held her hands and guided her to the nursery. He had worked all day long with her dad assembling furniture and decorating it. A few interior design companies had reached out to the couple offering to design it for them. Chichi was glad Goku was just as against it as herself.

 

This was where their baby boy was going to have so many firsts and she wanted it to be private and personal. Her dad had built a rocking chair from scratch and she had already seen that piece. It looked just like the one her mother had. After her mother’s death, Chichi’s father would continue to rock her in it and as she got older when she was anxious she would relax in that same chair.

 

Having something to remind her of her mother but was also new was exactly what she was going for. She was reaching the end of her pregnancy and although she and Goku had hardly planned their baby boy, he had already taken over their world and filled their lives with so much joy. His arrival was deeply anticipated.

 

“All right Chi. We are here, you can open your eyes.”

 

She opened her eyes and gasped audibly, blinking the wetness back in her eyes. He smiled and stepped to the side for her to get a full view of the nursery. They had agreed to keep the walls white but Goku had put some wall decals of monkeys in different corners of the room.

 

They had joked together that their baby boy was bound to be a little monkey with the way he was curled up in the ultrasound photos. The crib was built and she brushed her hand over it peering in.

 

A little monkey plush was swaddled like a baby and she smiled amused that the baby in her belly would soon replace it. She looked around the room at the changing table and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

 

Goku spun the monkey mobile above the crib and crouched down next to her in the rocking chair. “Yah like it Cheech?” He smiled up at her clearly pleased with all the work he had put into their baby’s room. “I think he will like it too.”

 

“I love it Goku.” She grabbed his face and kissed him. “Daddy thank you so much for helping us both out with this project. Our little boy is going to be living like a prince huh?”

 

“Well, his grandpa is the Ox-King.” Her dad gushed with laughter.

 

“I got one more thing.” Goku excitedly scrambled to the closet pulling out a frame. “I got this for our first family photo.” He smiled and placed it on the dresser. A little frame with three monkeys hugging each other tightly at the top.

 

“Everything is perfect Goku. Now, all we need is our little monkey to arrive.” She beamed and rubbed her belly. “Just not too quick huh.”

 

“We still got four weeks!”

 

“I don’t know if you’ll make it to the full forty Chichi,” Ox spoke up. “Your belly is sitting lower than before, my grandson might come early just like his mama did.”

 

“Well, good thing that the photo shoot is tomorrow and the baby shower is this weekend.” She smiled down at her belly, “Huh Gohan.”

 

…

 

Turns out that the party at Kame Kares had some benefits…well other than charitable efforts. He got a lunch date out of it. He had finally moved into his own place and could get ready to go out without the pursuit of questioning from his hover mom.

 

Of course, lunch dates were kind of stressful watching literally everything you eat or ensuring you were going to bump up your workouts to counter it. But naturally, a girl who was also a fighter picked somewhere accommodating with the season quickly approaching.

 

They had danced and had a good time which led to her giving him her number before she left for the night. He gave her a call and asked if she wanted to go out and she said yes.

 

Alena was a gorgeous woman and in this sexy sports illustrated way with some classic beauty vibes. He had to keep himself for smiling like an idiot around her. He had taken the time to shower after he got all sweaty and gross on his run.

 

He offered to pick her up but she said she had to drive separate due to work. He was so close to kissing her that night and he was kicking himself for not sealing the deal then but now he was gonna snag her. He wanted to be sure this turned into a second date.

 

He zipped out the door heading to the restaurant to nervously await his date. She came right on time and sat across from him, “Thanks for being so chill. I got a gig down the street so it just is like a huge hassle. Anyway, how was the party after I left?”

 

“Eh you know, everyone was being stuffy and trying to make business deals and stuff. So boring. It was fun with you though. You're a good dancer by the way.” He split his chopsticks and mixed his ramen up.

 

“You not half bad yourself.” She winked. “I honestly had such a fun time with you. Like you are so sweet me being new and all to MMA.”

 

He blushed, struggling to hold back his grin, “Well I think you are pretty cool and everything. I don’t know. You're really pretty and nice.” He shrugged and smiled. “I know we kinda just sat down but do you wanna go out somewhere nicer sometime?”

 

“Yah of course.” She giggled with a blush. “So tell me about yourself. Tell me about Raditz.”

 

“Is there stuff you wanna know? I mean my life is not all too exciting. I been fighting since I could walk and that’s really it.”

 

“Okay then do you like your team?”

 

“The Cold’s??? I mean.” His brow furrowed, and he debated sharing too much too soon, well or ever sharing it. “It ain’t cut and dry. They paid me a lot to sign a contract and I was able to help my dad and ma out. I bought ‘em a house and paid for my dad’s knee surgery. Training is really intense though. Like there is no room for failure.”

 

“Or what? Is there like punishment?” She questioned and it concerned him.

 

“Or nothing. Let’s talk about something else. How’s things going with your gigs and training?”

 

“Good. I just would rather talk about you. Yah know?”

 

“And I’d love to share. Overtime. I got some mild trust issues.” He teased. “In all seriousness let’s take it slow when it comes to talking ‘bout my work and training.”

 

“Fine….” She sighed and looked back at him fiercely, “What is your favorite color?’

 

He barked in laughter, “I don’t know I like red I guess. Sick of all the blue. Yours?”

 

“Navy blue. I wear it a lot.”


	13. One little monkey

Goku smiled as he looked around the large patio overlook Bulma had prepared for the baby shower. The decor was on point with touches of pastel yellow and green throughout and plenty of added greenery.

 

Chichi didn't allow the planning to fall completely in Bulma's hands due to her own type A personality but there were several surprises for both of them.

 

She had been craving bananas throughout her entire pregnancy which made up most of the dessert menu. He knew he was gonna have to run hard after this. She had kept the baby monkeys involved in the decor and the front sign said 'monkey around with us'.

 

He was happy with his own attire which was a yellow dress shirt, tan vest, navy tie, with slacks. Chichi looked beautiful as always. Her yellow sundress really emphasized her baby bump and her hair was styled down in waves. She looked at ease something he rarely got from his beautiful wife. He loved her intense edge, it was exciting for him and a turn on… Her being at the end of her pregnancy though he was glad to see his spitfire of a wife at ease.

 

She had worked out through her entire pregnancy so not much had changed except her belly. She insisted she had gained too much weight but Goku was at a loss…where?

 

She settled for some comfortable sandals being that Gohan was exhausting her at every turn. Bulma's mother was buzzing around her making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Her chipper mood always brightening the room.

 

Goku was nervous and excited for his family to be here. He and Chichi being a mixed couple he wanted his kids to be familiar with both their cultures which meant the family doing some bonding and blending. Something he doubted that his parents ever thought about before he married her.

 

Bardock and Gine always assumed their boys would marry sayian girls. Not only was that dating pool small but Goku didn’t give dating much attention until he started talking to Chichi. They had followed each other on social media before they met and watched each other’s fights. Other than the occasional comment or message that was it.

 

Looking back though, Goku probably wouldn’t have been happy with anyone but her, not in the same way for sure. His mother was always convinced one of her boys was gonna fall in love with Bulma and marry her. Bulma was a great friend but she was fickle at times and he never felt that way about her, much to Gine’s relief. Raditz fell hard quick and if it weren’t her awareness of Raditz stubbornness she probably would’ve protested more.

 

Gine sure liked Chichi though so she had put a lot of effort into learning about his wife’s culture growing up and teaching Chichi about sayian culture. Bardock had slowly warmed up to the idea of blending their cultures but honestly, he had no choice between Gine and Chichi the choice was made.

 

He wasn’t sure why at this point his dad even bothered pretending he ran the house. Gine did, no doubt about it.

 

Chichi had requested some red at the table to will good health for the baby and longevity. He had learned a little about the traditions Chichi kept up in honor of her mother's culture and he shared some sayian traditions with her—mostly the meals he likes.

 

This romance that had blossomed between the young couple was quite the whirlwind and they would be spending their first anniversary as parents. He was excited for the adventure ahead couldn't wait.

 

…

 

She approached her friend who currently had frosting smeared on his face from a cupcake he was eating, absorbed by whatever crap was on his phone. “Hhhey Raditz.” Bulma started looking rather nervous which was totally out of character for her.

 

Raditz side-eyed the area around them and looked down at her with a questioning look.

 

She took a deep breath, “I want to ask you some things. But I need you to swear to keep your big mouth shut and not mention this to anyone. ANYONE. This conversation never happened.”

 

He just blinked and took another bite of his cupcake, “Ok.” He said mouth full of sugar.

 

“This is very personal, okay and I am not looking to get made fun of okay. Have I lost my edge? Like is my flirty game off.”

 

He raised a brow, “I don’t know I have always kinda seen you as a total flirt. Actually kind of a tease if I am being honest.” He rubbed his neck and looked down at the very short angry woman in front of him. “I mean it’s not a bad thing it’s just guys think you like ‘em when you don’t. You got me out of that speeding ticket that one time.” He reasoned and shrugged. “Why are you asking?”

 

She looked around and murmured, “A guy. He’s making me work really hard for some flirting back.”

 

“OOOOHHHH Bulma has BOY troubles.” He laughed and she smacked him over the head, “Owww. Fuck. Okay, I don’t know maybe he ain’t interested or he’s clueless.”

 

“Clueless. I’ll take it.” She smiled and folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Yahh yahh.” He waved off, refocused on his phone.

 

She snatched his phone, “Who are you texting??? A, who is A??? Is it a girl OH MY GOD I am gonna tell your mom.”

 

“No! Please don’t she will get all crazy and want to plan a wedding or something. We just met and we are keeping it casual.”

 

“That why she isn’t here?”

 

“And my family is nuts but never mind all that.” He bit and put his hand out for his phone.

 

“You might wanna put a password on that because I wanna figure her out,” Bulma smirked and slapped the hand in his palm.

 

…

 

The couple had already opened their gifts and were enjoying some treats together with their families. Goku’s eyes had about fallen out of his head when he saw the chocolate fountain so she wasn’t shocked when she saw chocolate on his cheek.

 

She licked her thumb and wiped it off with a laugh, something her father magically captured in a photo. She had some copies of her magazine cover before it hit the stands and Gine gushed about how gorgeous Chichi looked in all of the photos.

 

“Do you have a name?” Bardock asked.

 

“Yes, and it’s Gohan.” Chichi smiled her hands resting on her belly.

 

“That is…not a sayian name…”

 

“Grandpa Gohan was a huge role model to me in fightin’ and just in general growing up.” Goku shrugged.

 

“He is not your grandpa,” Bardock responded and Goku chewed on his lip frustrated with his old man. Gohan was the first person to see any potential in Goku and he probably wouldn’t have made it this far without him.

 

“Gohan is a very nice name and I think it is fitting. WE often name our kids after important people in our lives or family names, correct Bardock?” Gine smiled at her husband but he knew better and simply nodded.

 

“Well, we think it’s perfect.” Chichi pressed a kiss to Goku’s cheek and his smile returned.

 

Bulma came to their table with what looked like a delivery man. “Hey, guys so apparently someone couldn’t make it and sent you a gift through delivery.” She smiled nervously.

 

Krillin quirked a brow as he was sitting next to Goku and Chichi. Goku blinked and looked at his wife, “Anyone we missed?”

 

“No. Everyone was able to attend that we invited because we were so on top of things.”

 

The delivery man spoke up, “Mr. Frieza Cold sends his congratulations to Goku and Chichi Son on their little monkey.” The man sat a vase of yellow roses down and a perfectly wrapped box. Bulma signed for the delivery and sent him off.

 

Gine said what everyone was thinking, “He wasn’t invited.” Bardock eyes his older son who shook his head left to right. The girls might have missed the unspoken conversation but Goku didn’t. Something about this was off.

 

Chichi untied the bow and opened the box to reveal an expensive-looking monkey stuffed animal, it came with an authentication certificate showing it’s value.

 

“Oh wow well this is odd but we will have to send a thank-you note,” Chichi stated and her father rubbed her shoulders.

 

Was this some type of odd bribe? Goku wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to let this impact their day.

 

“Goku let’s get a few more pictures before we lose the sun.” Chichi tugged on his hand and he smiled leading her to the railing of the balcony.

 

This was about him, her, and baby Gohan.


	14. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the first chapter in a while! I also editted the previous chapters for grammar issues! I hope you enjoy!!!!

  
Her vibrant blue hair was pulled tightly in a top knot, she was wondering why Goku asked her on a run but as the nervous dad-to-be unloaded all the thoughts spinning in his head she got it he was stressed. For possibly the first time in her carefree friend's life, he was freaking out.

“Goku I think you are overreacting and to be honest I can’t follow your train of thought when we are running.” She huffed through her labored breath. He pouted and slowed down as she stopped in the middle of the park.

“Sorry, Bulma this is just how I relieve stress.”

She took some shallow breaths and met with him to walk, “It’s fine. Just why didn’t you tell Chichi you got an offer from Frieza? She’s your wife and you two always seem great. Or is something going on?” She questioned him with a glare. “I will kill you Goku. I told you that moving so quickly was a bad idea.”

He flinched away, “Nothin’s wrong. Chichi and I are great I just didn’t wanna stress her with the baby and everything. I know we are on the same page probably.”

“Probably?”

“What if Chichi wants me to switch it up and join Frieza’s team? I don’t wanna but the money is good. Better than anything I could get paid anywhere else Bulma. The letter with his offer had more zeros than I am comfortable with. We have been talking about the future a lot and she wants to start a college fund for Gohan already?!” Goku said incredulously, throwing up his arms in disbelief.

Bulma scoffed with a smile, “Sounds reasonable to me. My education cost about a quarter mil.”

Goku threw his arms up again, “You too? Bulma I ain’t ever planned anything that far in advance. Like I don’t even plan stuff like breakfast or workout routines. AND I LOVE BOTH THOSE THINGS.” He tugged on his hair and let it fly free.

“You’ll be fine because Cheech handles that stuff. She’s about to give birth any day now Goku so I will gladly sham wow your stress but I’m sure knowing her she’s picked up on it. You both need to just relax and focus on each other.” Bulma snapped her fingers, “Get her a push present.”

“What’s that?” He tilted his head.

“It’s a new trend. Like after your wife gives birth gift her something nice like a piece of jewelry.”

“I ain’t ever got her a ring. Yah think she’d like that? Her wedding set is her mom’s.” He rubbed his chin.

“Of course she would. I do know her longer than you.” She snorted in laughter.

Goku narrowed his eyes and gently pushed his friend, “But I know her better in a way no one knows Chichi. I get to see all of her personality. So HA!”

“Yah yah you guys have sex I get it.” Bulma teased and her friend tried to will the blush on the tops of his ears away.

“Chichi sure is great. Stress hasn’t impacted us in that department at all.” He snickered and rubbed under his nose. Bulma smacked the back of his head and he yipped.

…

"I am glad I finally get to see where my baby has been living all this time."

"It's not that exciting ma I got a modest one-bedroom apartment. Also, I have only been moved out a few weeks. I mean the kitchen would not be to your standards.” He held the door open for her, “Get anything you want it's my treat today."

"Your treat and its Mexican food?" His mother beamed.

"It's not like dad will take yah here. He eats sayian food, hamburgers, and pizza."

"Don't forget any variation of pasta. If I could get your dad out of the house it be a miracle.” Gine teased and rubbed his arm. "I look at you and I can't believe I gave birth to you 26 years ago. You are a handsome man now all you need is a fine lady to settle down with and keep you grounded."

Raditz pulled her chair out and pushed it back in for her. He plopped in the seat across from her and blew out a bunch of air, ”I am a strong independent sayian man who don't need no woman. I do just fine baking my own chicken and steaming my broccoli." He rested his chin in his hand.

"Kakarrot said you were dancing with a girl at the event."

Raditz rolled his eyes, "Damn it Kakarrot. It is nothing we went out and now nothing."

"Is it that Bulma?"

"No, it's not Bulma. Bulma has never felt that way about me.”

“And that’s not such a bad thing. I do not approve.”

“Ouch, mom savage.” Raditz snickered. “Anyway, we went out on a date. I thought it went well we agreed to a second date, but I guess I came off too strong or something stupid like that.” He pouts.

“What is she like?”

“You're not gonna meet her.” He shrugged, “She didn’t even text me back so why bother describing a ghost.”

“Because maybe if you describe her I could help. I am a woman.”

Raditz sighed and rubbed his face, “She is sweet. I met her at the gym, the 24 hour one down the street from my place. She models and recently got into MMA.”

“How did the date go?”

“Good.” He shrugged.

“You kiss her goodnight?”

“Mom really?”

“So you didn’t? Well, you're a fool.”

“I never said I didn’t he sputtered.”

She smacked him over the head, “Bad Raditz! You don’t kiss a lady on the first date.”

“It was the second date! Third, if you count that event!” He winced and rubbed his head.

“Awww see honey. That is adorable. Perfect timing. I knew I raised a gentleman.” Gine chirped and kissed her hand to press to his head. “Maybe just give it some time or try to reach out again. Do you like her?”

“Yah a lot.” He said still rubbing his head.


	15. Fighting to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I am ready to dig back into this one!

  
When Goku and Bulma returned to Capsule Corp from their run she was exhausted. Goku had rambled on for another hour about all his concerns when it came to being a father in just a short amount of time. 

Everything would be fine. That was Bulma’s mantra of the year and she continued to project that onto her best friend. Goku was laughing at some joke she made when her secretary approached. 

“Uh. Ms. Bulma, there is someone who is here for you and he is very insisted that you had a meeting with him now,” the sheepish woman practically cowered under Bulma’s gaze. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Let me guess. His name is Vegeta and he is the prince of royal assholes who can’t handle me being five minutes late.”

“Yes ma’am it is Mr. Vegeta. He is back in your lab,” she said quietly. 

“Mara I will take care of him don’t let him get to you. Come on Goku I am running your numbers because we are going to make Vegeta wait longer!” 

Goku turned, powdered sugar covering his face from a donut he ate in a frenzy, “Vegeta! Oh, I should take to him! We have our first fights this next week and I can’t wait to watch him in action,” Goku smiled, punching the air. 

Bulma snickered, “I am sure he will appreciate not only your company but your enthusiasm.” Bulma waved him over and once her lab door open Vegeta began his list of complaints. He was leaning up against the wall at an angle, arm firmly crossed across his chest. 

“Bulma you are over five minutes late is about time you grace me with your presence. That incompetent secretary you have tried to keep me in the waiting room—“

She cut him off by poking his chest with his index finger. He stared up at her wide-eyed. “Now listen here, buddy. You will not talk to Mara like that. She is new and your bad attitude is not going to scare her away, that’s my job. I was out enjoying a run with my best friend. You know living my damn life since my world does not revolve around you. I am running Goku’s numbers and you are just going to have to deal with it,” she bit.   
Vegeta cleared his throat, “Very well.” 

Goku chuckled nervously, “Hey Geets! You excited for our first fights!?” He rubbed the back of his head and waited for a response. 

“Play nice Vegeta or you ain’t getting shit today!” Bulma yelled and the shorter man growled. 

“Well, I am super excited. I don’t think my first fight will be much of a challenge though, to be honest. My wife is so excited to see it. Do you have a girlfriend Vegeta?” Goku asked and both Vegeta and Bulma froze. 

Bulma had never considered that Vegeta could be taken or seeing someone. Vegeta sputtered and shook his head, “I hardly have time for such matters but it is not of your concern.” 

“Well, it be cool to do double dates with someone. Just because we are gonna fight doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. I mean Raditz don’t got a girlfriend. Bulma doesn’t have a boyfriend so we can’t double with her.”

“Kakarrot I have no time for friends,” Vegeta said sharply. 

…

Goku was jogging in place. Chichi always came to all his fights and he was completely thrown off guard by her lack of attendance, something was wrong. She would never miss such a big night. 

He began doing some hops to loosen up and noticed other members of his team and his family gathering. It was odd. His dad and Raditz never hung back with him. 

He was up next and bouncing on his heels. He saw in the distance Krillin and Roshi whispering so he slipped off his headphones slightly. 

"Bardock said don't tell him she will be fine until the fight is over," Roshi whispered and Krillin bit his lip. 

“I don’t know Master Roshi sounds like something he should know,” Krillin commented. 

"What is going on with Chichi?" Goku demanded, looking more intense than either man was used to. 

Roshi looked at Krillin who shrugged. Goku shook his head and beelined for Bardock who was only a few feet away. "Dad where is Chichi?" 

Bardock sighed and balanced himself on his cane, ”She is at the hospital with your mother and her father she is having light contractions the past few hours. She will be fine." 

"Fine! You have to be messing with me. My wife is in labor and you don't tell me?!" Goku yelled and looked at Raditz who looked away. 

"You have the fight to win Kakarrot,” Bardock stated. 

"I am not missing the birth of my son to fight," he spat. "Some family y'all are." He stomped off and beat his locker open with one swift hit. He grabbed his cellphone and started walking out of the locker room. 

Cameras were flashing and he shaded his eyes. He hadn't changed out at all or even stopped to put on shoes. He dialed again and she answered on the second ring. "Chichi I am on my way I am so sorry,” he softened his tone for his wife. 

"Goku honey I am fine. I have Bulma and your mom and my dad." 

"I'm so mad Cheech they weren't gonna tell me. Assholes." 

"Because baby I am still hours out from delivery. It’ll be okay. He is not coming anytime soon.” 

"Well, I'm leaving now." 

“No,” Chichi said, “Go get your butt back in there and win Goku! You are not going to forfeit. Fighting means just as much to me as it does you and I am not having this baby until you are here fresh from a big win!" She yelled and he bit his lip resting his head on the car. She took a breath and lower her voice, "You are my champion so get back in there and win for our baby boy." She waited, ”Goku? Goku?" 

"This is crazy Cheech." He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "But I'm going back inside." 

"That's my husband." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Gohan and I will be waiting,” She whispered, only they knew their son's name. 

"For Gohan,” he nodded. "I love you Cheech." 

"I love you too baby. Knock 'em dead." She hung up and he walked back in. He was finishing this quick. He started warming up in the corner and Krillin smiled nervously. 

"It's go time," Goku said and high fived him. 

'We thought he was stepping out but here he is reigning champ Goku Son!’ The announcer yelled enthusiastically. 

One hit. 

Two hits.

Knockout.

Goku barely waited for the ref to lower his arm before he booked it out. Vegeta was standing next to Raditz and sneered. It was hardly a fight with how Goku hit and Vegeta had to follow that. Goku walked off the stage giving no attention to flashing cameras. The media was roaring over his win but he had his mind on one thing, Chichi. 

He quickly changed out and Krillin chased him down before he left, "I'm sorry Goku, good luck with the baby." Goku gave him a thumbs up and jogged to his car.


	16. Birth and Death

  
“He’s so small,” Goku smiled down at his son. 

Chichi snickered a little still utterly exhausted. She labored for hours before Gohan was brought into the world and she hadn’t slept much since. “Well he’s only a day old Goku,” she smiled turned her eyes to her husband. 

Goku smiled wider, gently stroking Gohan’s full head of hair. “Gosh Cheech. He looks just like you. He’s got your face and your soft eyes. He’s perfect.” Goku shrugged slightly. 

“Yeah he is, I can’t wait to just be home with him though. I love your family but I would like some alone time with just us and we hardly got rid of them for a few hours,” Chichi commented, sitting up in the hospital bed. 

Goku adjusted the red cap on Gohan’s head and nodded, “Yah my momma is just very traditional. A lot of the time Saiyans live with their parents when having a baby. I think she’s all worried and everything. But we got this,” he said confidently. 

“Oh Gohan, you already have so many people in this world who love you. I let Bulma know she can come up, she's here so why not.” Chichi shrugged. 

When the nurse let Bulma in she tried to contain her excitement at seeing baby Gohan. Bulma fanned her eyes and looked down at him in Goku’s arm. “You guys make a beautiful, handsome baby. Can I hold him?” 

“Of course,” Chichi responded. “Be careful though he may cause some baby fever.” 

Bulma getting shifted Gohan in her arms, “Soooo who are the godparents?” 

“Well we decided on Krillin and you,” Goku shrugged casually. “Unless you don’t wanna or something?”

“Yes. I will. Of course,” Bulma smiled down at Gohan, “Hi baby boy. Welcome to the world.”  
…

Raditz was minding his own damn business in the gym and was changing out. His phone was flooded with pictures of Gohan, though he didn’t mind. He was just trying to get ready and as he tugged his boxers off a hand-cracked against his bare ass. 

"Looking good Raditz" Dodoria cackled, double chin jiggling like jelly. It took him a second to react but as soon as the other man’s hand gripped him hard and tried to cop a better feel, something broke in him. 

He pivoted and socked Dodoria in the face. It caught the other man off guard and he fell onto the ground. Raditz pulled up his boxer and took one look at Dodoria. 

"You filthy sayian bitch." He choked and Raditz lost it pulling his fist back time and time again until Dodoria was painted in his own blood. 

He felt some pull his shoulders back and he spat on Dodoria, "How's that? Maybe when you were in your prime you could get away with that shit but look at you know!" 

"Raditz enough." Vegeta turned him around. "Go clean up your knuckles." 

"Nope. What's the point." He said quietly and finished dressing. Going to Frieza's office felt like walking to the guillotine. He wasn’t sure he would come out alive. 

…

Once they crossed the threshold of his apartment they were all over each other. Making out, and touching each other as if the other would disappear. 

She helped him pull his shirt off and when they got to the bedroom she sat on the bed and he tugged her boots off. 

It was raw and passionate clearly both of them hadn't done this in a bit. She giggled as he tugged at her jeans trying struggled to unbutton them. 

"Can you do that?" He asked while tugging his shoes and pants off, kicking them to the side. When he turned around she was kneeling on the bed in a matching red bra and panty set.

She took her hair out of the top knot it had been in. He felt like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. Her breasts were pushed up and shit he was impressed. 

"Um, you like it?" She said shyly and he let out a breath. 

He shook his head and smirked, "Let me show you how much I like it." He gently pushed her onto the bed and felt up her body. She playfully squeezed him through his boxers and he took a sharp inhale. 

Before he knew it he was tearing a condom wrapper open with his teeth and rocking his body into hers. 

She continued to kiss him and started sucking at his neck. She arched her back to adjust and he chewed on his lip. "You're beautiful." The words came out before he could stop them. 

She stroked his face with her thumbs. "I want you to make love to me." 

He grabbed her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist while his fingers traced her body. 

"R-Raditz kiss me." She squeaked out with ragged breaths. That's when he realized this wasn't just sex to him. He indulged her with a heated kiss. Their teeth clanked against each other as that joined at their lips. His thrusts became more eager and shallow.

After they were both left panting in bliss he rubbed her back tenderly letting her snuggle into his bare chest. 

Once he caught his breath he slinked down between her legs. His smirk was fierce and he didn't break eye contact as tugged her hips toward him. 

"What are you? Oooohhh." She moaned and he chuckled against her thigh. 

"I want to hear you cum for me, baby." He growled and before she could respond he lapped at her until she was crying out in pleasure. 

They were laying back on his bed in the afterglow of it all when she built up the courage to ask. She gently smoothed her thumb over his split lip, “You gonna tell me how you got this?” 

He sighed head still spinning, “My manager is kinda a dick. I got in a fight with one of his top guys and he felt the need to set me straight.” His face countered his words with a goofy smile. 

“He hits you guys?” She inquired. 

“I mean I had way worse in and out of the octagon. It’s not a big deal.” 

“I think it’s a big deal. You don’t deserve that type of treatment. The more I learn about this Frieza guy the more I worry about you.” 

“Trust me those guys have done way worse to a lot of us, but you don’t push hard against a guy like Frieza the Cold’s seem to run this industry.” He shook his head, “And if it weren’t obvious the stuff I tell yah is between us.” 

“Of course.” She said and her eyes wandered away from him. “It’s getting late, I should probably get going.” 

“Why?” his cheek was still pressed to her head and she could feel him tense. 

“Well, I work early tomorrow.” 

“You could stay here. Not to be clingy or anything just I live closer to your work anyway.” 

She raised a brow at him, “Didn’t take you for a pillow talker or a cuddler.” 

“I am full of surprises what can I say….so you’ll stay?” 

“Yah but I gotta get some sleep.” 

He smiled down at her, “Of course.” He yawned and drifted off. Her eyes were open wide there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. 


	17. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the title is fitting for two reasons LOL. The fic and me actually publishing parts of it! If you like this one let me know how you feel about this chapter. K18 inspired me to come back to it so I am ready!

“Remind me again why I am here?” Krillin muttered to Yamcha. He currently had his hands stuffed in his hoodie and a beanie pulled over his head. He thought that the two of them were just going on a run but somehow they ended up in the converted basement of a rundown bar. 

 

Yamcha shrugged and looked down at his friend, “Word is that some really good fighters hang around here.”

 

Krillin rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend, “Okay well if I can’t participate in an over-glorified fight club. One it’s illegal. Two if I get caught I get suspended from the league and at this point in my life and career no amount of money is worth it.”

 

“What if we catch someone else? Like a Cold fighter? A scandal on their part would be good for you. You got hard fights this year,” Yamcha offered and smiled at his buddy. 

 

Krillin’s eyebrows jolted up, “Okay I don’t know if even Frieza would risk that. His guys make him all his money!” 

 

Yamcha snorted, “All his money? Are you really so sure of that?”

 

“Whatever. I ain’t into this weird feud. Also why do you care? You quit. And it was one hundred percent your choice to quit,” Krillin stated evenly, “Unless it wasn’t?”

 

“Maybe I miss the action. Besides word is Frieza sends his kids here to train before they can legally compete. That short guy—no offense—Vegeta apparently made a name in street fighting before he got in the league. Or at least that’s what I have heard. Guy never got caught. But went by the name little prince.” 

 

Krillin shook his head, “I am staying out of that feud. I couldn’t care less. It’s unfortunate that it has torn Goku’s family apart, but there is no reason for me to get involved.” The announcer boomed over them. The first name didn’t commit to his memory but Krillin looked up from his drink when the announcer called for an 18 to step into the ring. 

 

Krillin brows pinched as he saw a tall blonde woman step into the ring. Her hair was braided back tightly down each side of her head and she quickly turned her nose ring in. Her black eyeliner was smudged around her eyes and she looked at her opponent fiercely. 

 

The other fighter shook a little but Krillin couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear. Likely both. The fight didn’t last long as 18 got three hard hits in and the man was left bleeding and unable to get up. She unceremoniously hopped out of the ring and from what he could see didn’t have a single scratch on her. She offered a man who looks much like her but with black hair a high five and sat down. 

 

“Don’t fall in love,” Yamcha teased his buddy with a wink. 

 

Krillin blushed and punched Yamcha’s arm, “Shut up! It’s not like that. I just can’t believe someone talented like her fights here. I mean every movement was perfection. She could beat Chichi, Yamcha,” Krillin said incredulously. 

 

“Oh your in deep man!” Yamcha barked in laughter and Krillin rolled his eyes. As the night went on he watched her beat everyone out and tried to find her after her victory. 

 

He walked around and found her sitting with the man from before. Up close they looked like twins and Krillin fumbled for the right words, “18. Hi I’m Krillin. I just wanted to—“

 

She cut him off, “No interested. Offer to be my boyfriend or give me a contract. Cute. Nice try.” 

 

Krillin forced his out stretched hand into his pocket and took a breath, “Well no. I don’t know you well enough though I am sure you are a lovely lady.” 

 

The man with her bust into laughter and spit some of his drink on the floor, “Sorry sis this short guy is hilarious, you’re on your own.” 18 watched her brother walk off and flipped him off. 

 

“I was just gonna say you are a great fighter and I think you could do really well in the league. I fight and I have friends in the female league. I could introduce you to someone,” he handed her a card and looked down, “that’s the gym I train at.” 

 

18 got up and scoffed, “Thanks.”

 

…

 

Goku threw a punch and Krillin blocked it and quickly transitioned back to a fighting stance. Goku paused and let his guard down, smiling at his long time friend. Krillin raised a brow but didn’t let his guard down, “What’s the big deal Goku? If you think I am going to fall for that again your wrong.”

 

“I can’t believe you met a girl!” Goku beamed and snickered a little at his friend. 

 

Krillin chewed on his lip but didn’t change his stance, “Wow gee thanks Goku. Because it is so shocking that I met a girl. Also, I don’t know what Yamcha told you but all I did was chat with her and it’s not like a got a number or anything. 

 

“Awww but it’s just so exciting I need one of you guys to get in a serious relationship. Ever since Bulma and Yamcha broke up Chichi and I don’t got anyone to go on double dates with. And when we talk to people they always say they don’t wanna be a third wheel,” Goku pouted dramatically and stretched his arms above his head. Krillin threw in a quick jab striking Goku who rubbed his side and hissed. “Dang Krillin you didn’t even let me get my guard back up,” Goku whined. 

 

Krillin snickered and pointed at his watch, “Time is up Goku. I definitely wanna get lunch before the kiddos get here for practice. AND it serves you right for all the times you played with my head and tricked me.” 

 

Goku packed up and as they walked to the door he answered his phone, “Hey Cheech, what’s up?” His voice softened when he heard tears on the other line, “Woah Cheech baby what’s wrong?” 

 

“Sorry I am being a bit dramatic I am just so stressed out. I wanted to take Gohan on a little walk and I came back and the door is unlocked. I forgot to lock it like an idiot,” she cried out. 

 

“It’s okay ChiChi. It was just a mistake,” he reassured, “I’ll be home in a bit.”

 

“I can’t believe I did that,” she muttered and laughed a little. 

 

…

 

Krillin had just got out of the shower and was drying himself off. He had a tough fight and the bruises to prove it. Roshi snickered and he looked up with curiosity to see a familiar blonde in front of him. He cleared his throat and covered his front up, feeling rather exposed. 

 

"Show this pretty young lady what you got Krillin! I told her you'd be out soon but she got impatient," Roshi snickered and stopped abruptly when Lazuli glared at him. 

 

“I looked you up. So your the real deal not some poser guy trying to get in my pants." She stated bluntly but looked away from him with blushed cheeks. 

 

"If you mean I fight. Then yes. Can we have this conversation when I am not naked and have something to eat?” 

 

"Sure." 

 

Krillin turned around and finished drying off walking to his locker, "Coming in here while I am showering? If anyone is trying to get in someones pants I'd say its you in mine." He teased playfully and she tucked her hair behind her ears wearing a smile he couldn't see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
